


As Far As Love Will Go

by Taylorrandi94



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylorrandi94/pseuds/Taylorrandi94
Summary: Quil, Sam, Paul, Jared, and even Jacob have all imprinted. Embry wishes he could but it just seems like it won't happen for him. However, when the Cullens begin to gather their witnesses, there is one who is different from the others. Tense and worried. But, with a bright and carefree smile. Ella was forced into this world of vampires and is just trying to stay hidden.





	As Far As Love Will Go

**Author's Note:**

> I am new here.

AS FAR AS LOVE WILL GO...

 

''Is this everyone?'' Bella asked Carlisle.

He nodded. Everyone was in the living room discussing how they would handle this mess. The pack actually decided to stay in their human forms but if the vampires tried anything, they would be ready.

Alice stepped forward. Everyone was watching her.

''I have invited one more guest. She is very powerful and we need her. Her gifts are unlike anything any of us have ever seen before,'' She explained.

''Did you say gifts? As in more than one?'' Bella questioned.

Alice nodded.

''She wants to kill the Volturi more than anyone else,'' Alice stated.

''Why?'' Rosalie asked.

''Five years ago when she had just turned eighteen, the Volturi killed her entire family so they could turn her into one of us,'' Alice shared.

''Why?'' Bella questioned.

''They knew she would be different. Special. However, they never knew exactly how special she would be. Ever since then she has been hiding out in France so they couldn't get to her,'' Alice explained.

''What's her name?'' Edward asked.

Alice opened her mouth to speak but a loud bang was heard on the roof. Alice smirked.

''She's here.''

Alice walked over towards the nearest window and opened it. A blur jumped in and flew into a chair by the wolves. They went on high alert. Especially Embry. He hated those filthy blood suckers.

''Hi Alice! How have you been?'' A cute little voice asked.

''Fine Ella. How about you?'' Alice smiled.

Ella looked up and smiled a beautiful smile.

''You know. Same old, same old.''

Ella looked up towards the pack and smiled brightly.

''You must be the pack of dogs I've heard about,'' Ella smirked.

''Wolves,'' Jacob corrected.

Ella shrugged. "Same thing.''

Jacob growled and then noticed Embry wasn't saying anything like he usually would. Jacob's eyes widened when he noticed the way Embry was looking at Ella. Like she was the only reason he was still alive. Like she was his imprint.

''Embry!'' Jacob shouted.

Embry looked at Jacob with widened eyes. Jacob grabbed him by his hair and lead him outside, the rest of the pack followed. Ella shrugged and smiled at everyone else.

Jacob threw Embry onto the ground.

''A vampire Embry? Are you serious?'' Quil asked in disbelief.

''That's just what we need, another vampire imprint. Like Jacob wasn't enough,'' Paul grunted.

''Calm down everyone. This wasn't Embry's fault,'' Sam reasoned.

''She's so cute and bright. I need to go back inside so I can make sure she's okay,'' Embry said and walked back in.

The other members of the pack just shook their heads.

X

A week had passed and Ella was starting to get irritated. Why was this dog following her around like she was his owner? He kept watching her! Like he was afraid she would die if he looked away. What the crap was going on? He was kind of acting like she was his imprint...or something...Oh God.

''Why do you keep following me?'' She finally asked.

''I need to make sure you stay safe,'' Embry explained.

''Why?'' Ella wondered afraid of the answer.

''For werewolves sometimes we imprint on someone, it could be anyone at any age. They're the person we are meant to be with, forever,'' He explained further.

Ella's entire body stiffened.

''Get out. I'm not anyone's imprint. I don't want to see you around me anymore. Get out!'' She shouted.

Embry froze and tears gathered in his eyes. He had to obey her no matter what. Embry walked out and when Ella heard a fierce growl and howl she knew he had phased.

Alice walked into the kitchen and touched Ella's shoulder. Ella flinched.

''Why did you do that? I've seen the way you have been watching him. You seem more at ease and less tense when you see him around you,'' Alice said.

''When this fight is over I'm going back to Paris where I belong. It's better that he doesn't get so attached to me now,'' Ella explained.

''Who are you trying to kid? I know you. You're afraid he will see your gifts and hate you,'' Alice stated bluntly.

Ella froze. She hated her gifts. Well one of them at least.

''You know he would hate me. I'm worse then Jane! All Jane can do is put people in pain and unable to fight back. But me? I'm a personal weapon of mass destruction. That's why you brought me here! Remember Alice?'' Ella sneered and walked out of the house.

Alice sighed and watched with sadness. She knew Ella wanted to be with Embry. She walked back upstairs to find Jasper.

X

Another two weeks and it was finally time for the fight. Ella looked back at Embry in his wolf form. He looked so cute! She wanted to pet him soooo bad. But, she knew things would be better this way. If he saw her powers today, he wouldn't want to be with her anyway.

The Volturi made a move first. Edward was caught in Jane's gift. Bella put up her shield to protect all of everyone. Then they killed Irina. Ella remembered her. She was one of the few from Alaska. Everyone ran forward in rage. Especially her sisters.

Ella stayed back behind where Alice told her to. Most of the guard ran towards her. She killed them all one by one. No need for her powers yet.

Then she heard it. The sickening crunch that seemed to have broken her no longer existent heart. She turned towards the other and saw Embry on the ground about Six feet from her. Felix standing over him with a smirk. Jane smirking with him. She must have made him unable to defend himself.

Ella began to see red. Her mind overcome with anger. She slowly began to step forward. Watching Embry's still body the entire time.

Felix and Jane watched her, sneering at her slow movements.

''Don't worry. It didn't last long. He was weak,'' Jane smirked.

''Vampires should never be with werewolves anyway. You know that,'' Felix chuckled darkly.

They both turned around. They thought the fight was over. Aro was dead along with everyone else of the Volturi. They seemed unaware of the danger Ella held within her. Everyone watched her. Wondering what she would do next.

Felix suddenly collapsed on the ground in gasping pain. Jane looked down and then at Ella. Was she the cause of it?

Ella had her right hand balled into a tight fist. She finally looked up. Her eyes filled with disbelief, sadness, cruelty, and uncontrollable rage.

''It hurts doesn't it Felix?'' Ella growled out.

Everyone watched in amazement and fear.

''It feels like if you had a heart I would be crushing it in my hands. Doesn't it? Well Felix, let me ask you, who are you to decide whether vampires and werewolves can be together? Are you God? No. Are you my parents? No. Are you my leader? No. So Felix how about you just worry about yourself? Even though it seems you can't even do that at the moment,'' Ella sneered.

She tightened her fist even more and Felix groaned with unfathomable pain. He would welcome death if it made the immense pain stop.

Finally, Ella released her fist. Felix gasped. Ella held out her arms and Felix's arms seemed to follow her lead. She closed her eyes and then shot them open wide. Felix's arms ripped apart from his body, along with his head.

Jane watched in shock and fear. She tried to use her gift on Ella before she could use hers but Bella seemed to be shielding her. Her eyes widened and she turned to run. She couldn't even take a step before she felt the same pain Felix did.

Ella walked over to look her in the eyes. Jane gasped as more pain washed over her.

''I despise you,'' Ella whispered to her and then released her hand.

Jane was dead. Ella walked towards Embry and everyone gathered around her, feeling sorry for her lose. All except Alice who looked at Ella knowingly.

Ella kneeled down on the ground and held out her hands. She closed her eyes and her hands began to glow.

''What is she doing to him?'' Sam questioned after the pack returned to their human forms.

Alice shushed him.

Ella opened her eyes and stood up. Embry's eyes opened and he stood up. Ella smiled and kissed his furry cheek. Embry wagged his tail and howled. Ella giggled and started to walk away, Embry followed after her.

Everyone else stared in confusion and amazement, except of course Alice who smiled and grabbed Jasper's hand.

''What just happened?'' Jacob asked.

''I told you she had gifts. She is basically the same as Jane except Jane can't kill with her powers. Ella is a form of telepathic and a healer. The Volturi knew she would be a healer which was why they wanted her. However, they never imagined that she would be what she really was,'' Alice sighed and smiled at Jasper.

X

Another few days had passed. Ella giggled as she rode on Embry's back. Embry howled. When they reached Emily and Sam's house, Ella jumped off Embry's back and Embry transformed back. He kissed her on the cheek. Nose. Forehead. And finally the lips. Ella giggled.

''You're so cute,'' Embry smirked when she blushed,'' I didn't know vampires could blush.''

''We shouldn't, but for some reason I do,'' Ella pouted.

Embry laughed.

For three days Embry and Ella had been inseparable. Ella explained to Embry why she acted the way she did and he understood. She couldn't help the powers she was given and at least she used them only when necessary or in rare cases when she was enraged.

''Did you ever imagine that you would fall in love with the one creature you couldn't stand?'' Ella questioned with a smile.

''No, but I knew that if and when I would imprint that whoever she was, she would be perfect, just like you,'' Embry answered.

Ella smiled and kissed him. Embry wrapped his arms around her waist. Ella wrapped her arms around his neck. They knew that from then on they would live together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to survive in this crazy world of fanfiction.


End file.
